


Cherry Blossom Kisses

by LadyReshiram



Series: Non-Sexual Acts of Intimacy [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, Kamurufu, cavity inducing fluff, like seriously this is so sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyReshiram/pseuds/LadyReshiram
Summary: Four little fluffy glimpses of Robin and Corrin's relationship. (F!Robin x F!Corrin)
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Non-Sexual Acts of Intimacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Cherry Blossom Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the Fire Emblem Heroes Summer Gauntlet for making me love this ship so much. Honestly, any combination of Robin and Corrin together is adorable. (Also it's my headcanon that Corrin refers to Robin as "ladybird." I think it's a cute, okay?)
> 
> Another addition to the Non-Sexual Acts of Intimacy prompts that I did over on tumblr YEARS ago. (Also all my Robin/Corrin fics are tagged under KamuRufu, which is just their Japanese names combined together.)

**_**Shoulders rubs**_ **

_“Mmm~”_

“Feel good, ladybird?”

_“Mmhmm…”_

“Perfect.” Corrin continued kneading her calloused fingertips into Robin’s shoulders, breaking the hard knots and massaging all of her aches and pains away. It had become their nightly routine now that the Smash tournament was in full swing with quarter finals. They had increased their training regimen tenfold, working harder and longer throughout the day to keep up with their opponents.

While Robin laid on the carpeted floor with her head resting sideways on her folded arms, Corrin was seated on the tactician’s shapely rear and giving her the usual shoulder massage. Corrin was no expert, of course, but trial and error clued her in on Robin’s weak spots. In no time, Robin would become a melted mess beneath her gentle touch; in Corrin's opinion, Robin deserved to be spoiled like this after all the hard work she’d put into her training and battles. Naturally, she still worried and fussed over how hard Robin would push herself, though.

“You really should stop working yourself into literal knots, ladybird,” she playfully chastised.

_“Mmhmm…”_

“…You’re not even paying attention, are you?”

_“Mmhmm…_ ” Robin’s tone couldn’t be anymore absent-minded.

Just to tease her further, the dragon princess offered a false statement. “I threw all of your coffee in the trash this morning.”

“Sure you did…” Robin’s words melted into another rumbling purr as Corrin’s thumbs kneaded at a particularly stubborn knot near the nape of her neck.

All Corrin could do was chuckle in total amusement. After breaking up another knot, she bent down and pressed a sweet smooch to the back of Robin’s neck, then trailed another a few kisses along her jawline. This time, she settled her entire body upon Robin’s back, her hands gliding along the tactician's arms and slipping underneath to find her hands. “…love you, ladybird.”

Robin’s lips curved into a smile as she turned her head the rest of the way, allowing their lips to meet in a brief kiss. She parted her fingers enough to interlace them together, giving them an affectionate squeeze. “…love you, too.”

–

**_**Taking a bath together**_ **

“Okay… one more step… be careful…”

Corrin’s hands shielded Robin’s eyes while she cautiously led the tactician through their shared dorm into their bathroom. While Robin couldn’t see anything, the sweet floral scent of jasmine and vanilla invaded her senses. On instinct, Robin’s hands were grasping Corrin’s wrists as she was lead on. Without her sight, she could only imagine where Corrin was taking her, but the feeling of cool tile beneath her bare feet was a bit of a giveaway.

“Alright, ready?”

“Yeah.”

Corrin smiled widely as she eased her hands away, revealing the surprise she had. “Open your eyes, love.”

Upon doing so, Robin’s gaze fell upon a most sensuous sight – the lights had been shut off, and their bathtub was surrounded by dozens of lit tea lights and candles. If that wasn’t enough to set a romantic mood, red rose petals were scattered about the surface of the steamy water that had obviously been scented with fragrance oils. Two glasses with a bottle of wine sat on the opposite end of the tub with a small tray of chocolate truffles. Robin’s heart became a beating drum while she admired the romantic surprise – it felt like a scene ripped straight from her favorite romance novels, yet here it was right before her very eyes. One could only dream of something so special, and her lips spread into a fond smile, her equally adoring gaze settling upon Corrin when she turned to face her girlfriend. “…you made this for us?” she asked in quiet, breathless awe.

“Actually…” Corrin wrapped an arm around Robin’s waist, her lips hovering near hers. “I made this just for _you.”_ She lifted her other hand, tucking some loose ivory hair behind Robin’s ear, “Do you like it?”

Robin’s heart fluttered at the affectionate gesture. “I _love_ it,” she whispered while pinning their lips together, her hands cradling Corrin’s face. “You’re so sweet to me…”

Moments later, their clothing and armor lay strewn across the tiled floor while the happy couple soaked in the scented water. Corrin was leaned back against the tub with Robin resting against her chest. The princess’ hands glided along the tactician’s neck and shoulders, spreading the silky oils on her skin before cradling the other woman in her arms. Robin sighed in content, soaking up Corrin’s affections and murmuring sweet words of adoration. Soft kisses were peppered along Robin’s lips and jawline, across her cheek and then down her neck and shoulders, earning Corrin cute little giggles that melded into quiet moans.

All that mattered to Corrin was Robin knowing how much she loved, cherished, and appreciated her precious ladybird.

–

**_**Forehead or Cheek Kisses**_ **

Several years would pass since Robin settled into her new home of Valla – it was a bit jarring being in a completely new place and having to meet entirely new people, but Corrin was there every step of the way to ensure an easy and comfortable transition for her beloved ladybird.

Now here they stood just mere feet from the altar, dressed in elegantly flowing white dresses that boasted bright blue ribbons and gold accents. Corrin wore her Vallite crown while Robin opted for a simple, waist-length veil. A coronation ceremony was set to follow afterwards, but that was the farthest from either of their minds. Their hands were tightly clasped together while exchanging deep gazes and fond smiles.

“The day’s _finally_ here…” Robin whispered in disbelief. “After all this time, we’re finally here… I’m not dreaming, right?”

“Not at all, love…” Corrin leaned over, pressing her lips to Robin’s forehead, then down to her cheek, allowing her lips to linger there. “…but it _is_ a dream come true…” She slotted their gloved fingers together, her heart racing a mile a minute when the priest motioned for them to come forward. “Well, this is it… Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Robin whispered back as she watched their friends and family rise from their seats. She and Corrin exchanged one last glance before they took their first steps down the aisle. 

–

**_**Accidentally falling asleep together**_ **

Robin and Corrin had just finished their bath for the evening and were preparing themselves for bed when distinct crying caught their attention. Alarmed, they ran to the bedroom across the hall, and sure enough, their oldest son was wide awake with tears streaking down his face.

“Kana-bean, what’s wrong?” Corrin lifted him into her arms, and he promptly clung to the Vallite queen. At first, he didn’t answer until Robin had also sat with them, and he began purring when he became comforted by her hand rubbing his back.

“I had another bad dream, Mama…” he revealed, leaning against his head on Corrin’s shoulder, “This time, the monster got me…”

“Oh, Kana…” Robin lifted her hand to stroke his cheek, her tone low as she tried to soothe his rattled nerves. This was the third time this week he’d been plagued by this nightmare of being chased by a monster, and she felt utterly helpless seeing him so frightened. She looked up at Corrin, who could only sigh with the helplessness and pet Kana’s hair.

“Mommy, I’m too scared to go back to sleep…” Kana whimpered, addressing Robin this time. “Can I stay with you and Mama tonight? _Please?_ ”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Corrin had no objections, and neither did Robin.

“Do you want some warm milk, too?” Robin smiled when Kana vigorously nodded his head. “Alright, one glass of warm milk coming right up.” As they both stood, she sweetly kissed Kana’s forehead, then pecked Corrin’s lips. “I’ll check on Morgan while I’m at it.”

“Okay.” Corrin reciprocated the kiss with a smile and cradled Kana against her shoulder as she headed to their bedroom. Robin dropped by Morgan’s room, seeing that he was now wide awake as well.

“Mommy, Kana woke me up…” he pouted, though his intended displeasure failed to show through his sleepy tone. When Robin walked up to his bed, he instinctively rose his arms up, which he then wrapped around his mother’s neck when she lifted him up.

“I know, honey.” Robin kissed his forehead, “Mama has him in our room, and we’re going to help him get back to sleep.”

“Can I help, too?”

“Of course, you can.” Robin gently bounced the younger child as she walked toward the kitchen.

They returned to her and Corrin’s bedroom minutes later and climbed into bed. Morgan had his own bottle of milk while Robin handed the other bottle to Kana. “Here you are, Kana-bean, nice and warm.”

Corrin smiled proudly when Kana thanked his mother and drank up. “They’re getting so big…” she mentioned while running her fingers across the top of Morgan’s head, her fingertips playing with the soft wisps of ivory hair. He giggled when she leaned over to kiss his cheek and then gave it a soft pinch.

“I know… Time has just been flying away with these two…” Robin turned to lay on her side as both of their children consumed their milk. Before long, both boys were yawning and beginning to nod off between their mothers. Kana, in particular, tried to fight it, but he eventually succumbed to his slumber, humorously using Morgan’s stomach as a pillow, much to the queens’ relief and amusement. With a giggle, Robin set both empty bottles on the nightstand before she and Corrin made themselves comfortable.

The Vallite queen reached over for Robin’s hand, her thumb gliding over the bejeweled wedding band on her wife’s ring finger. Neither said a word as they simply smiled at one another, watching their sons sleep peacefully. Both had full intention of carrying them back to their own beds when enough time had passed, but neither Corrin nor Robin were immune to their own exhaustion. They closed their eyes simply to ‘rest’ them as they made quiet small talk, only for both of them to fall asleep completely.


End file.
